Summer is Here
by Phoenixflower44
Summary: School is almost out and Stein can't wait to get home to a certain someone...SteinxMarie...not very good at summaries...rated T to be safe. Has turned into a two shot story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Warning: Stein may be out of character. That is it for the warnings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Someone else does.

* * *

"Summer is almost here," Soul whispered to Maka.

"Shh! I am trying to listen," Maka whispered back. Soul slumped back down muttering how uncool it was to pay attention to a lesson in the last few minutes of school. Maka quietly closed her book and hit Soul on the head. "Maka- CHOP!" Soul's head hit the desk and laid there with a book shaped dent in it. Maka turned back towards the lesson, muttering about her weapon's bad manners. Stein was sitting in his chair as usual and pointing at the board.

"Now, that is how you dissect an umbogoblin. Any questions?" Stein asked. No one raised their hands. They were all to excited at the prospect of summer being so near. Stein too was unusually excited for something else beside dissection. Soon he would get to spend almost everyday with Marie, his weapon, lover, and housemate. He glanced at the clock. _Only a minute left until school is out_, Stein observed. Stein never had a large amount of patience and today was no exception.

"Okay then. Well since I don't have anything else for lessons today," he scooted toward the door, "class is dismissed." Stein then launched himself from the room and down the hallway. He silently smiled as his students ran around the hallway screaming their head off. _Now let summer and the fun begin_, he thought on the way home to his Marie.

* * *

I know really short. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie hummed while chopping the carrots to go into the salad. She wanted to surprise Stein with a lunch today, seeing as it was the first day of summer and all. Of course when she looked in the fridge, all she found was some wilted lettuce. Marie threw out the lettuce grabbed her purse and walked to the grocery store.

_Of course we would not have anything good in the fridge. We really need to start eating take-out less, _Marie thought as she walked to the grocery store. It took two hours to get there and back even though the grocery store was only a few blocks away. _Curse my sense of direction._ Marie thought. _Good thing I decided to make salad since it is too hot to actually cook anything._

Finally making it back to the stitched covered house, she opened the door and went into the kitchen. Marie took a knife out of the block and marveled at how when she first moved in, the only silverware was a plastic spoon and Stein's scalpel. Now they had a full set of silverware and a set of real knives that she did her best to keep locked up at night. She started by chopping up the lettuce, then the cabbage. She just started chopping the carrots. She hummed a random, toneless tune while she worked.

When the carrots were done, she put them into the bowl with the rest of the salad fixings and mixed them up. She set them on the table and went to fill up glasses with water. Just as she was setting the water on the tiny table in the living room, the door opened and Stein rolled his chair across the threshold catching the edge and doing a nice face plant on the carpet. Marie laughed.

"How is that you can exit a room without falling but coming in is a different story?" Marie asked. Stein just shrugged and then he took a good look at the table and what was on it.

"You made lunch I see." Stein said.

"Yep. Salad since it was too hot to make anything else." Marie responded.

"Good then it won't spoil."

"Spoil…" Marie let out a little cry as Stein lifted her up bridal style. "W-wh-what are you do-doing?" Marie stuttered.

"Why starting summer off with a bang." Stein answered. And he carried Marie into their shared bedroom. The salad was left on the table for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

A/N: Well, this story now has another chapter. This is it (hopefully it won't turn into a chapter story). Please read and review thank you.


End file.
